My Little Warhammer 40,000: Penitence
by MandaloreGimli
Summary: When an angel falls on Equestria, will he bring extinction... or salvation?
1. Prologue

My Little Warhammer 40,000: Penitence

Prologue

Lost in a twirling plunge into madness, the mortal was helpless against the onslaught that plagued his mind. Despite not having to breathe in this strange realm, the angel made flesh found himself drowning in the waves of emotion that swelled through the Sea of Souls. Although hate, despair, lust, and hope swirled and flowed around him, only confusion and incomprehension ran through his thoughts as his body, his consciousness, tumbled across the warped confines of a hostile dimension. What little that he saw and was able to understand haunted him with the images of the native denizens of what seemed to be his own private hell.

Lovely sirens beckoned to him, their lips moaning and eyes promising pleasure, but their claws only suggested pain. Misshapen horrors, their forms like melted candle wax, cackled at him with grotesquely gaping mouths. Blood red nightmares roared at him with bronze teeth and brandished shrieking fiery blades at him. Gangly green cyclopes stared dully at him as if they were wondering if he were worth the trouble of breaking their torpor.

They all reached for him as he flew by. Their claws, hands, tentacles, and other appendages raked against his armor. No mark was left by their touch, but the unwitting visitor felt them scratching through his second skin and scraping the edges of his soul. He recognized the foul presence that these monsters represented and steeled his will against them. This prey had been born on a world that had long borne the stain of corruption that leaked from this realm like blood from a wound. He focused his thoughts on sword-fighting routines, the names of those he looked up to, the history of his home world, anything that would give him an anchor to sanity. If he lost this battle here, it would be in every way the end of him.

The assault against his defenses intensified as more monstrosities turned their attention towards him. Despite his concentration, despite his will to deny them, the mortal found himself sorely tested by the relentless onslaught. Sensing his weakness, the tide of nightmares pressed him harder, frustrated by what should have been an easy meal. Quickly he was finding himself overwhelmed, watching in horror as a bellowing beast with bat wings and the head of a fanged bull reached for him and-

Blue sky and white cloud met his vision instead of a swirling madness of impossible colors. It had all been a few milliseconds, an eternity.

He fell.


	2. Chapter 1: Fallen Angel

My Little Warhammer 40,000: Penitence

Chapter 1: Fallen Angel

Zecora looked out of the window of her treehouse and shuddered as she witnessed the malign energies playing across the sky. The blue-eyed zebra's golden neck rings, earrings, and leg rings jingled in sympathy with her discomfort. She had felt this uneasy feeling on occasion in Zebrabwe, but never before had she ever been in a place where this feeling of _wrongness_ was so concentrated in one place. She had been out picking herbs when day had suddenly turned to night and pink clouds rained what seemed to be chocolate milk down upon the Everfree Forest. Upon looking up at the clouds and witnessing the subtle array of impossible colors that writhed within them, Zecora had quickly galloped home and shut herself in.

In a matter of minutes, the storm had broken and full daylight was restored, only for it to be replaced with a full moon shining down upon midnight darkness and switch back again to high noon. This was but the backdrop, however, to the even stranger sights that would greet her eyes. Rabbits with long, stilt-like legs ran past her home in a herd, trampling anything that got in their way. Bison dressed up in tutus tip-toed through the forest, balancing on the ends of their hooves as if they didn't weigh the better part of a ton. Trees ripped their roots from the ground and floated up into the sky. What Zecora noticed most of all, however, were the roars, cries, and strange calls that resounded throughout the forest. It seemed that this strange series of events had provoked a reaction in the creatures that lived in the area. They were… angry? Fearful? Excited? Confused? She couldn't tell, and she certainly of any mind to go out and ask them.

The zebra looked up nervously at some of the masks that were mounted on the wall of her dwelling. While it was true that some of them were intended to welcome visitors, as she had told the ponies who visited, there were masks whose specific purpose was to frighten off evil spirits. She faintly remembered a village elder telling her it was something about the eyes that protected a place or a pony from dark powers. The herbalist hoped that tonight that that old story proved true.

_Maybe tonight would have been a good night for me to be an evil enchantress._ Despite her current situation and the unpleasant memories associated with that title, the thought could not help but bring a smile to her face as she thought about the new friends she had made when she had come here. _I hope they are safe inside tonight._ She looked up at the sky, which was now a full riot of colors and convoluted patterns. Here and there a scattered pink cloud had started raining chocolate milk again._ No good can come of chaos like this._

No sooner had her thought been finished than three things happened.

First, a gigantic rainbow appeared over the forest canopy. From its distance, it seemed to originate and end in the vicinity of where Ponyville was beyond the forest. Then, immediately afterwards, the strange, otherworldly light show in the sky disappeared completely as a blinding white light shone in from the horizon. Finally, the flash of light dissipated and she beheld as the forest was completely returned to normal… except for a large, dark object that appeared in the sky where before there was nothing. It fell, crashing through the canopy in a deeper part of the forest.

Zecora stood by the window, hesitating. She was loathe to go investigate anything that was related to the madness that had just been dispelled, but disliked the idea of pretending that she didn't see it even more. If nopony found out just what had just been conjured from thin air right over the Everfree Forest, it would mean disaster if it was something dangerous. With a sigh of reluctance, the zebra opened the door and headed in the direction she had seen the object fall. _I feel like I'm going hunting for a lion_, she thought as she mentally berated herself._ The fool that I am_, _it might be something that would put __me__ into a stew._

Ᾰ

As she came near where she thought the mysterious thing had landed, she forced herself to stop and calm herself. Her pace had increased as she had set out until she had almost been at a full gallop. Whatever it was she found, she needed to be calm and clear-headed when she came across it. After collecting and focusing her thoughts, she pushed through the last of the bushes separating her from the unknown.

The first things she noticed were all the broken branches scattered around the area beneath the trees. Looking up, she saw a large hole reaching up through the branches all the way to the sky._ It must have hit the branches and broken them on its way down,_ she mused. Some of the broken branches were as thick as her torso. They were snapped clean in half. _Whatever it is, it must be really heavy_…

Scanning the ground in front of her, she nearly jumped out of her black-and-white striped hide when she finally saw just what had been delivered to this part of Equestria. A large, imposing creature was lying prone, face-down, on the forest floor. _How did I not notice __that__ first?!_ By taking a second look, however, Zecora saw that the creature was covered by some of the branches it had broken on the way down. Its shell was pitch black and a dull white hood covered its head, continuing into a cloak that enveloped its back. Its back legs seemed to end in something like a hoof, but the front limbs ended in hands with five fingers each. It showed no sign of moving.

Moving a little closer, Zecora examined the visitor's huge shoulders. Its left shoulder had been painted green and bore an image of a white sword framed by feathered wings. Looking to her own left, she saw the right shoulder had been painted white surrounding a dark, hooded figure with black wings. _It's not moving… I wonder if it's dead?_ Tentatively, she took another step forward and sniffed the white cloth.

Her heart leapt up into her throat as the creature twitched and clenched its fingers. Scrambling backwards, she watched in terrified fascination as the intruder pounded its fists into the ground and levered itself up. It rose to its feet, letting out a moan that sounded like the wind going through a cave on a dark, cold night. Her eyes took in more details as their analysis was sped up by adrenaline. A stylized, black metal double-headed eagle was imprinted on the monster's chest. The eagle's left head held a single eye, while the right head had no eye. She had to look up to see it as the being towered over her.

The hood around the invader's head had a green trim at the edges, somehow giving the impression of a semicircle. Resting underneath the hood, the creature's head held neither nose nor mouth. Zecora stood, paralyzed, as pupiless, dark red eyes glared right at her…


	3. Chapter 2: A New World

My Little Warhammer 40,000: Penitence

Chapter 2: A New World

The fall did not kill him. His genetically-enhanced skeletal structure had not broken or fractured upon hitting branches on the way down or upon impact with the ground. A black carapace, an implant that strengthened and protected his ribcage, had cushioned his organs and prevented internal damage. He was stunned, however, by the transition back into reality. Even the enhanced mental faculties of a Space Marine fought desperately to restore balance and awareness to his mind. It was as he was laying there, trying to make sense of what had happened in the last few eternal seconds, that he heard a sniffing sound near his helmet.

_I am not in the mood for this_. Even without his armor, the soldier would have been a match for many of the known fauna within the Imperium of Man. Within his ceramite power armor, he could take on anything a feral world could throw at him. His training in unarmed combat and a lifetime of experience dealing with the horrible beasts of a death world didn't hurt, either.

Rising to his feet, the Space Marine glared in the direction of the animal's sound, expecting to find some cringing scavenger which had found more than it had bargained for. Instead, his eyes looked through his helmet's lenses and encountered… an equine? Yes, it was definitely a horse of some sort. _And a very small horse at that_. The top of the horse's head was probably a little less than four feet from the ground. His own seven and a half foot frame, with a couple of inches added on by his armor, loomed over the animal.

He next noticed the amount of jewelry the beast was adorned with. _Either this world has a ridiculous mineral content, or this animal may belong to someone important enough to squander wealth like this. How short must the people of this world be in order to make the use of such a tiny thing as this as a mount feasible?_ From there the warrior took note of its black-and-white striped hide. Never before had he seen a horse with colors like this. _Some remnant of an ancient breed preserved from the Dark Age, perhaps?_

Quickly realizing that he was woolgathering in what could still potentially be a hostile environment, the Space Marine scanned his surroundings. Other than the breathing of the startled equine and a gentle breeze playing through the branches of the surrounding forest, his audio sensors could detect no other noises. His enhanced vision found no signs of lurking predators or an ambush. The soldier's hand crept past his right shoulder for reassurance…

And found only air. Reaching around frantically, the Space Marine pawed desperately behind his back. "My sword… where is my sword?!" In his panic, he actually spoke his thoughts aloud. Whirling around, the warrior searched the ground frantically near where he had fallen. Scattering leaves and kicking branches did nothing to reveal what he sought. Hoping against hope, he shot his gaze upwards at the branches of the surrounding trees.

There it was. His beloved blade had caught in the crook between a branch and the trunk of a tree. _With all that bouncing off the branches, it must have gotten caught as I kept falling._ Now, however, the Space Marine was presented with a new problem. The branch that held his weapon captive was fifteen feet upwards. He had no doubt that he was strong enough to climb up that high. Judging by the width of the available branches, tough, he could not say the same for them. It was time to get creative.

Backing up a few steps, the half-ton giant leaned forward and charged straight at the tree. He twisted his torso and rammed into its trunk with a shoulder pauldron. It visibly shuddered and tipped, some of its roots ripped from the ground. Above him, the offending vegetation finally relinquished its hold on the sword. He took a step to the left as the blade came down point first.

The full weight of the sword forced the blade a foot into the dirt. Clasping both hands around the two-foot hilt, the Space Marine pulled the five-foot blade out of the ground. He let out a thankful sigh as he ran his gauntleted fingers along the flat portion of the weapon. A moment was spent lovingly taking the sword's details and reaffirming its value.

It was not much to look at, at least to another. The dark iron grey blade was simple, unadorned, and without inscribed patterns or oaths. It was also unusually wide; a full foot-and-a-half for most of the blade's length. No crossguard rested between the hilt and the blade. Instead, the only consensus toward a guard was the bottom of the blade flaring out slightly to the sides. It was more than enough to ward away blows on the outside of the blade while held. _On the inside, however… well, if your opponent is within your circle, you're already in trouble._ Satisfied that it was not damaged or in need of cleaning, the soldier hung the weapon behind his back and activated a mag-lock on his power armor's backpack. _There, now you aren't going anywhere_.

Satisfied that everything was as it should be, the Space Marine returned his attention to the equine. While the beast still seemed nervous and alert, it no longer shied away from him. Instead, it looked quizzically back at him. _By the Circle, its eyes are huge!_ Feeling much better now that he had his weapon back and there was no immediate danger, he jokingly said, "All right, beast, let's see if we can't find your master around here." The horse's eyes widened… then narrowed. And it spoke.

"You may be strong, but you must cease.

I am not like you, but I am not a beast!

Your thoughts might be rattled and unkempt,

but I have done nothing worth your contempt!

I know not who masters who at your home,

but here, with the ponies, my will is my own."

His sword was in his hand before he was even conscious of the action. The warrior assumed a battle stance, with one shoulder forward and his weapon reared back to strike. Although he outwardly appeared calm and ready, his thoughts had once again been set awhirl by this new development. This creature, this _animal_, had just spoken to him in Low Gothic! A strange dialect of it, yes, but Low Gothic nonetheless! _There's no way! Unless…_

"I care not what you are. I don't know if you're a shapeshifter or some psyker fiddling with my mind, but what I do know is that there is no way that I am simply talking with a horse! Flee, witch, and be gone from my sight!"

Ᾰ

Stalking through the bushes, the manticore followed its nose as the scent of prey drew it closer. Hungry as it was, the manticore found the smell of pony irresistible. Peering through a set of bushes, it spied its target. It had seen this particular pony wandering around the forest many times and apparently it was now distracted by something else. The predator shifted its bulk, flattening its bat wings against its back and tensing its haunches. It would spring on the distracted pony and scare away whatever was menacing it. A pink tongue ran over its glistening teeth. The beast had no grudge against this hermit, but it was a carnivore. It was simply obeying the law of the forest.

Ᾰ

The horse backed slowly away from the _en garde_ Space Marine.

"I am no witch. I am as you see.

There is no lie or trickery.

I am not capable of sorcery

The skills you describe are beyond me."

"Stop with your insolent rhyming! You think to give me cheek? I don't think you are aware of who you're dealing with!"

As the invader took a step forward, a large beast sprang from some of the nearby foliage. The strange assemblage of lion, bat, and scorpion leapt toward the equine, a roar erupting from its fang-lined maw. The horse _screamed_.

Ᾰ

_"__**Raaaaaaaaaaaargh!**__"_

_ "__**Aaagh!**__"_

_ "__**The beast is upon us!**__"_

_ "__**Spread out, don't let it catch us all at once!**__"_

_ "__**Brother Meynard! He's down!**__"_

_ "__**Leave him, Mykel! Help us, or the beast will kill us all!**__"_

_ "__**Shoot the bastard between the eyes!**__"_

_ "__**Which ones?!"**_

___"__**Any of them!"**_

__**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

_ "__**Meynard? Stay back, we can handle this!**__"_

_ "__**For the Order!**__"_

**SHINK!**

_"__**Rooooooargh!"**_

__**THWACK!**

_"__**Well-struck, Meynard! Pursue the monstrosity! We can track its blood!**__"_

_ "__**Don't let it get away!**__"_

_ "__**Mykel! On your feet! The beast will not… Mykel?**__"_

_ "__**Meynard… Meynard is dead.**__"_

Ᾰ

There was no concern or real thought that drove his action. It was only ingrained training, and the flashes of a long-ago memory.

Amplified by his helmet's external audio speaker, the Space Marine launched forward with a roar of fury that matched that of the pouncing manticore. Both hands closed around the sword's hilt and swung its massive blade into the creature's shoulder. The force of the blow reversed the beast's trajectory and sent it flying away from its prey.

As it groggily tried to regain its feet, the merciless warrior closed on the predator. Faced by this new daunting presence, the manticore began to give ground. Its retreat spared it from a full blow to the head as instead the weapon collided with one of its forelimbs. He could feel the creature's bone break beneath the strike.

The manticore cried out in agony and ran off as fast as its three undamaged legs could carry it. It extended its wings and used them to turn its running into bounding leaps, _anything _to get away from the newest monster in the Everfree Forest.

"What is this? No stomach for battle? Come back and face the might of a true son of Caliban!" Though the combat was over, the Space Marine's body still ached for violence. Combat stimulants pumped into him, heightening his aggression. He wanted to chase after the vile beast and put an end to its miserable existence, but he retained enough sense to realize the impracticality of such an idea. Instead, his anger was shifted to looking upon his weapon. _No matter how many times I take a whetstone to it, or have one of the Techmarines sharpen it with their machines, the blade still won't cut!_

The Dark Angel reluctantly mag-locked his weapon with a deep sense of dissatisfaction. He took a few deep breaths to counteract the effects of the drugs in his system. It was the jingling of jewelry that reminded him that he was not alone. Turning, he discovered that the equine was slowly approaching him. Her eyes still held their initial fear, but some other, unknown emotion conflicted with it.

"One moment you threaten, promising strife,

and the next you defend, saving my life.

Thanks to you, I have not died.

Now I must ask, though, why you tried."

He hesitated a moment before answering. "I don't know why. I owe nothing to you, and you could be an enemy." His posture changed from a slightly hunching stance of wariness to a straight-backed display of pride. "But what I do know is that I am… was… a knight of the Order, and that I swore to defend the people from the depredations of the worst Beasts the wilds have to offer. I am a son of Caliban, and I stand against the shadows for all of mankind. Even you, I suppose."

Nodding slowly, the horse replied,

"You have my thanks. Now, tell me,

do you suffer from injury?

You have just fallen from the skies.

If you were hurt, there would be no surprise."

"No… I'm fine. But I… thank you for your concern."

"Good. If we left quickly, that would be best.

There are worse things that hunt in the forest.

If you do not wish to blindly roam,

Would you care to stay at my home?"

"…Very well." An armored finger pointed at her like the barrel of a bolt pistol. "But understand this: if this is a trap, or you lead me astray, then rest assured that I will see you dead."

"A fair enough attitude, I guess.

I will cause no undue stress.

Zecora is my name.

Would you care to do the same?"

"You expect me to reveal my true name to a random psyker? You will have to earn that trust."

She sighed.

"Such distrust is no stranger to me.

Come, let us go. I could use some tea."


	4. Chapter 3: Of Ponies and Men

My Little Warhammer 40,000: Penitence

Chapter 3: Of Ponies and Men

A short while later the odd pair of beings found their way to a gnarled tree. Its trunk housed a small door, flanked on either side by windows cut into the tree, and bottles were hung from its branches by ropes. A red and green mask hung above the entrance. Zecora approached the door and turned her head to ask,

"You must be thirsty, I think.

I shall make us some tea to drink.

Staying out here, you need not abide.

Would you care to come inside?"

Taking a few steps forward, the Calibanite eyed the doorway and shook his head. "Thank you, but no, I think I'll stay out here." _I probably wouldn't fit through that door, _he thought. _And even if I could, it would be too easy to trap me in there._ Just because this strange hermit had offered him aid did not mean she lacked more sinister motives.

She sighed and pushed open the door. As the equine stepped inside, the outsider scanned the surrounding area. His eyes picked out points in the surrounding bushes and trees where an enemy might spring from in ambush. Distant sounds reached through his helmet's audio sensors to tickle his ears with the buzzing of native insects, the croaking of amphibians, and a gentle breeze stirring the branches of nearby trees. Contrary to what the soldier had expected, there were no distant roars or calls that suggested larger creatures going about. Either his host had exaggerated the ferocity of the local fauna, or things were quieter than would be expected.

_This forest reminds me of how home used to be… except it seems to be less of a hellhole_. Despite the constant and varied dangers faced in his native woods, the Space Marine found himself missing the old forests of his past. Back when Caliban had been green and alive, not flattened by-

-_smoke and fire and blood and ruin and the sound of a world ending-_

-flashes of memory flooded his mind. His primary heart began to beat faster in sympathy, and the smell of sulfur filled his nostrils. Try as he might, the Dark Angel could not assemble these fragments into something cohesive.

The sound of hooves clacking against the ground broke him from reverie. Zecora came out of her house, her mouth holding a tray upon which two cups rested. She placed the drinks in a shady spot under the tree's branches and said,

"The tea is ready and boiled with heat.

Won't you join me and take a seat?"

After a moment of hesitation, the human went over and sat down beside her. Pleased with this small amount of progress, Zecora picked up a cup and gratefully took a long sip. As she raised the cup to her lips, the Calibanite found even this small movement interesting. _The handle on the cup is extremely large. She is able to fit her entire leg through the gap._ It took a moment for the implications to become apparent as he stared at the remaining cup. _These were __designed__ for horses!_

It seemed that this supported Zecora's assertion that she was in fact an equine and not a shapeshifter, but he still harbored some doubts. _She is a __talking__ horse! There is no such thing!_ Noticing his lack of movement, the zebra set her cup down and asked,

"Come now, please, won't you try it?

I am sure you are thirsty, don't deny it."

He slowly lifted the cup up and held it before his helmet, allowing the steamy aroma to run through the sensors in the mouth grille of his helmet. _No neurotoxins, biochemical agents, or parasites detected…_ Hidden behind red lenses, his eyes switched from the cup to the little horse beside him. She merely sat there and smiled encouragingly, without any hint of malice or ill intent.

This, more than anything, persuaded him to remove his helmet.

Ᾰ

At first Zecora had not understood why he did not just drink, but now she saw that the thick green shell that covered the stranger was in fact a suit of armor. The hands rested the evil-eyed helmet on the ground as she got her first real look at the being behind the mask.

The first thing that she noticed was the light peach of his skin, as if he had been exposed to very little sunlight during his life. His head was completely bald and devoid of hair, and she wondered if the rest of his body was the same way. Then she noted that the structure of this outsider's head was different than any creature she had ever seen. His mouth was directly underneath his eyes, instead of being in front of them on a snout, and his nose stuck out by itself from his face. _He's so… alien._

Dark green eyes, set in the center of the face like a predator's, regarded her beneath hairless brows. These then fell upon the remaining cup. Armor-clad fingers raised it to the warrior's lips, which took an experimental sip. He was silent for a moment, gazing into the liquid.

"Now that you have had a drink,

tell me what you think."

"Digestible," he stated flatly. Zecora's eyes narrowed a little at the tactless reply. "High nutrition content, especially calcium." Looking at her, he arched an eyebrow. "Grass?" She smiled and nodded.

"Here in the forest, the grass is sweet.

It is good to boil and good to eat.

Add some tea leaves to the pot

And a delicious brew is what is wrought."

"My thanks." He tipped the cup up and swallowed the rest of it in one gulp. The zebra winced at the thought of chugging hot tea. As he placed the cup back on the tray, he looked at her as if considering something. Without warning, he grabbed one of her forelimbs, which barely registered in her brain before the knife came down slashing.

Ᾰ

He made sure to keep a firm grip on her leg as his knife darted forward and made a shallow cut on her limb. Still holding firmly, he allowed a trickle of blood to pool onto the blade. Satisfied, he released Zecora. She watched in horror as her blood was licked off the blade, her assailant's face a blank mask. Finally, though, it struck him and his eyes widened.

_Memories flitted through his mind like birds on the wing. They were blurry, as though seen through the eyes of another, but they could still be understood. He saw grassy plains of a land far away. He saw wandering tribes of striped horses, herding cattle and fending off lions. _

_ He saw the telling of a lie, and the tragic consequences that followed…_

His consciousness snapped back like a rubber band, the memories finally settling like snow. Zecora, hermit of the Everfree Forest, backed away from him, her eyes wide with fear. For the first time since he had met her, his face softened. "I am sorry, Zecora, but I had to be sure you were telling the truth. You are what you say you are… or at least mostly." The solider stood up and stepped out from beneath the tree, staring out into the forest.

While she was confused about this sudden shift in behavior, and doubly uncomfortable at the ease of which he could have killed her, she was still angry.

"Why did you cut me and bring me pain?

Tell me, stranger, do you care to explain?"

He turned to her and stated matter-of-factly, "My fellow Astartes and I possess an implant that allows us to read the memories and experiences of other creatures. It's very useful for when little is known about the prey you hunt. In order to do so, however, a sample of organic tissue is required, mostly blood or flesh." The Space Marine knelt and wiped his knife clean on the grass. "This was the least damaging way I knew. I had to make sure you wouldn't struggle, or I might have given you more than the small cut I needed."

He held the blade point up for emphasis, showing the serrated edges. "Trust me, little horse, if I had really wanted to hurt you, we would not be having this conversation." Zecora shuddered as he sheathed the knife, chilled to the bone by how casually he talked about murder.

"So, the dominant species on this world is a bunch of horses? Very interesting." The warrior walked back to the tree as he talked, stopping to pick up his helmet and placing it back onto his head. Once more Zecora was confronted by blood red slits. "I thank you for your hospitality, and I apologize for frightening you, but I think it would be best if I left." With that, he started to walk further into the forest.

Zecora trotted quickly after him.

"Wait now, do you know where you're going?

Memories or not, you'll have no way of knowing."

He stopped his advance into the darker depths below the clustered treetops.

"Why leave at all? Stay with me.

It's not wise to get lost in Everfree."

"I need to find some sort of shelter where I can evade prying eyes and plan my next move. I don't think your tree house would be able to accommodate me." Her earrings jingled as she considered his words.

"If solitude and safety are what you seek,

I know of a place, though it's not for the meek.

An abandoned castle is in the forest, hidden,

ancient, stony, and vine-ridden."

He stood silent for a moment, and for all that he moved he might have been a statue. _A castle in the forest… ancient and stony… almost sounds like Aldurukh…_ No sooner had the word sprung to his mind than memories-

-_swords clashing and bolters barking and shouts of outraged betrayal-_

-returned to plague him once more. _Why can't I remember clearly?_ Aggravated, he shook his head to clear his toughts. _I need time to think._ Finally, he turned his head and replied, "I guess I could use a guide. How far away is the castle?"

"It is not far, a few hours away.

The sun is setting, though, an end to the day.

You could stay here tonight, keep yourself warm,

and then we'd head out in the morn."

A look at the horizon did indeed show that the sun was setting. What's more, clouds were closing in with the threat of rain. The Dark Angel itched to be moving. _I could set off alone and leave her, or force her to take there now. _With the enhanced senses granted by his helmet and the wargear he carried on his person, he had no fear of going out into the dark forest at night. _However, I'm sure she'd be of little help in the dark, and it would take me weeks to find that castle by myself._ It chafed at him to say, "I hate to say it, but you're right. But I wish to be on the road at first light."

Zecora gave a small chuckle, full of warmth and genuine humor. Now he was confused. "What is so amusing?" Her eyes twinkled as she said,

"Earlier you made fun of my rhymes.

Guess who's doing it this time?"

Her mirth faded away as she sensed a tense silence from the Space Marine. _Have I offended him somehow?_ Then she saw his hand scratch the back of his helmet and his stance slouched a little, a universal sign of awkwardness.

"What is the matter? Did I offend?

To mock you I did not intend."

What she could not have known was that her statement had caused some of the absorbed memories to resurface, bringing alien thoughts and feelings to the Dark Angel. "Zecora, I… I know why you rhyme."

Her eyes widened, but the zebra tried to restrain her shock.

"You know?! How could-"

She stopped herself, a resigned look on her snout.

"Ah, the memories from my blood.

So you've seen what I've done."

Closing her eyes and hanging her head, she asked,

"Could you do one favor for me?

Please, tell nopony what you've seen."

Uncomfortable with the situation both in front of him and in his thoughts, he answered, "If you take me to the castle tomorrow, I swear upon the stones of Aldurukh and as a knight of the Order that I will keep your secret. Never will it pass from my lips, not even under pain of death." Gratefully, she raised her head.

"I thank you for your understanding.

It seems, though, I hear raindrops landing.

Come inside, just for one night,

and we will set out at first light.

She trotted back to her house, grabbing the tray and cups as she went. The Space Marine saw light shining through the windows as candles were lit. Raindrops splashed onto his armor as he debated between the indignity of squeezing into the small shelter or standing out in the rain and perhaps finding a tree for cover. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and the metal-clad giant realized how one-sided the debate was.

He felt ridiculous as he had to walk on his knees and lean over to get through the entrance, but once past the door the inside of the tree was actually quite spacious. The interior was dominated by masks and bottles, with a large cauldron in the middle. "You are an herbalist?"

"Yes, I make great use of plants.

You'd be amazed at the healing it grants."

The stranger's respect for her went up a notch. _Primitive worlds are where the real healers shine._ _They don't rely on machines for making decisions, or cybernetics to cover up their mistakes._ He watched as she applied a small poultice to the cut he had inflicted on her. _And she seems knowledgeable about infection. Most other tribal cultures would have just washed it out with water._

"Zecora." She looked as she finished winding the bandage around her leg. He once again grew uncomfortable. "Since I know almost all about you, not by your own choice, it's only fair I suppose…" He trailed off and she looked on expectantly. _How much should I tell her? Do her people know about humanity? About the Imperium of Man?_

"I am Brother Mykel," he finally allowed. Zecora smiled.

"I am glad, Mykel, that you can trust me.

It is not misplaced, that you will see.

Now I grow weary and will soon head to bed.

Let me find you some blankets, my friend."

Mykel held up a gauntleted hand. "That will not be necessary. I don't require much sleep, and I have much to think over tonight."

Her jingled as she held up a hoof.

"If you need something, let me know.

If nothing else, see you tomorrow."

With that she retired to a small bedroom off to one side of the tree. He marveled at her attitude. _I threatened her and wounded her, and yet she still offers me shelter and aid. What kind of world is this where there is such generosity and forgiveness? Where it is so easy to call someone friend? _He leaned against the wall, lost in his thoughts and pondering what had happened in the past few hours, as the last vestiges of chocolate rain poured down outside.


	5. Chapter 4: A Tale Behind a Tail

My Little Warhammer 40,000: Penitence

Chapter 4: A Tale Behind a Tail

Miles away, where the province of Ponyville bordered the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy was snuggled deep under the covers in peaceful slumber. Recent events had left her exhausted. After helping to defeat Discord and attending the victory celebration at Canterlot Castle, all she had wanted to do was go home, check on her animals, and rest. The pale gold-colored pegasus made no sound as she slept, her pinkish hair somehow able to maintain its flowing shape. How she managed to do that, Angel would probably never know.

The small white rabbit was seated comfortably (well, as comfortably as was physically possible for his perfectionist standards) in a wooden chair in the upstairs portion of Fluttershy's cottage. While she had gone to bed a while ago, he had stayed up reading _Buns of the South_ by candlelight. As he beheld his caretaker/cook/hopelessly submissive doormat, Angel's ears detected a strange noise originating from outside. He would have called it crying if it wasn't for the deep, snarling undertones.

Putting aside his book, the bunny looked out the window and was surprised to see a manticore approaching from the forest. His initial moment of panic passed as he saw that the beast moved along slowly, favoring one of its forelimbs. It was making a beeline straight for the cottage. Briefly Angel considered just pretending that no one was home and letting the carnivore go bother someone else, but he knew that the creature might stick around and make more noise. What was worse, soon even the other animals with less keen ears would hear it and turn the evening quiet into an uproar. It seemed that if he wanted some peace and quiet, he would have to wake up his in-house case of unassertiveness to do something about it.

Hopping over to the bed, Angel poked Fluttershy in the shoulder. When that failed to get a reaction, he poked her again, slightly harder this time. After giving her a generous two seconds, he seized one of her pillows and gave her a fierce whack upside the head with it. She frantically rose up, squeaking in fright. Once she was fully awake and aware of the fact that nothing was trying to hurt her, the pegasus turned her attention to Angel. He stood to the side of the bed now, his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently.

"What is it, Angel," Fluttershy asked in her quiet, soft voice. "Do you have a tummy ache?" Silently he pointed at the window, indicating that she should look. She removed herself from the covers and walked over to peer outside. Her reaction was instantaneous.

"Oh my goodness!" Using her wings to speed her, she raced down the stairs and through the front door. The manticore looked at her as she came forward and hugged him gently. "Oh, you're hurt, aren't you?" Her visitor whimpered and nodded, raising his leg for her inspection. It was swollen and purple. Fluttershy gasped, "You're really, really hurt!" She lifted off the ground and patted the side of his head. "Don't you worry, because I'm going to take good care of you."

She rushed back inside, gathering up bandages, several splints (due to her patient's larger-than-average size), and pain-relieving rubs. All the while Angel watched her, his expression one of severe disapproval. "I know he's a manticore, Angel, but he still needs my help," she explained as she scrounged for supplies. "That poor thing probably has no place else to go to and I would feel just awful if he got sick."

Having gathered the necessary items, she brought them outside and ordered the manticore to lie down. He did so gingerly, wincing as his broken limb brushed the ground. "Now keep it straight and still," the pegasus instructed. While Fluttershy was… well, shy around ponies and didn't like to give orders, she was very confident around animals and allowed nothing to interfere with her self-appointed duty of caring for the creatures who made their home near and in the Everfree Forest. That being said, however, she couldn't help but wonder what a deep forest predator was doing coming to her for help. How did he even know about her?

As painlessly as she could, the pegasus arranged the arm so that the bone was angled straight. Her patient mewled pathetically as she worked. "You're being very brave, big guy. Just keep still and I promise I'll be done soon." Holding the limb up with one hoof, she applied her ointments to the injury. Next she wrapped the leg up in bandages, and finally added a splint to the bottom, which she fastened with more of the bandages.

Fluttershy examined her work until she was sure that nothing would slip and that the bone was perfectly straight. Satisfied, she looked up and stated, "There, that's much better. Now, I want you to stay off that leg for a while, okay? Oh, and make sure you get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids." With a purr most unbecoming from such a fierce beast, the manticore leaned forward and gave her a good lick. She giggled, then stopped as she realized, "Wait, I know you, don't I? You're the manticore who came across me and my friends when we were going to stop Nightmare Moon, aren't you?"

The forest-dweller nodded eagerly, holding her close with his undamaged limb and treating her to another lick. A benevolent smile formed on her snout. "Well, it's nice to see you again. But… what happened to you?" She was lowered to the ground as the manticore stepped back and made a series of growls at her.

"A monster? In the forest," she interpreted. He nodded an affirmative. Fluttershy's expression turned to one of fearful concern. "How tall was it?" The manticore raised his paw and held it level above his head, indicating half again his height. "And… and how big?" He carefully stretched out both arms, stopping at half again his width. Fluttershy was growing more worried by the second. "Did… Did it have big, sharp teeth?" Her patient opened his mouth, baring his own fangs, and held his hands squared off to the side, highlighting nearly his entire body length.

"Oh… my." Gazing at the tree line, she didn't feel safe at all at the thought of being there at night with such a creature running around. _I had better tell Twilight about this. Maybe she'll know something about what could beat up a manticore._ The forest seemed to crawl closer at the thought. _Tomorrow, that is._

Turning her attention back to the predator, Fluttershy said, "I think you should stay here tonight. I'm sorry that you can't fit into my house, but I'll get you some blankets so you can keep warm." _Thank goodness the rain stopped earlier,_ she thought as she went back inside to fetch the blankets. _It would have been just awful for him if it was still raining._ Armed with tools of warmth, the pegasus flew out and began enveloping her guest in an overlapping blanket arrangement, working with the speed and efficiency that only an experienced caregiver could accomplish.

Once her work was completed, she was rewarded with a look of peaceful bliss and gratitude. "Well, if you're going to stay here, I'll just have to give you a name." She thought about it for a moment, idly twirling a hoof through her mane. "How about Monty?" A short bark of approval was given in reply. Still aloft, she patted her charge on the head and said, "Pleased to see again, Monty. I'll be upstairs if you need anything. I will see you in the morning."

Despite his injury, this was the most comfortable the manticore had ever been. He had known that this winged pony would help him, as she had so long ago when he had had a massive thorn stuck in his paw. "Monty" laid his head down to get some sleep, trying to forget glaring red eyes, a booming, unnatural voice, and a massive metal fang.

Ᾰ

True to her word, Zecora was up early the next morning. Mykel declined joining her in partaking in a breakfast of dandelion-and-cinnamon porridge, but accepted a piece of honeycomb with curiosity. It was sweeter and more wholesome than anything he could remember eating, but he reminded himself not to grow too attached to the substance. After packing a lunch and garbing herself in her brown traveling cloak, Zecora led the two of them off into the forest.

At first they moved in relative silence, the clacking of Zecora's hooves a counterpoint to the tramp of Mykel's metal boots. Above and around them the forest spread, blocking out much of the sunlight and darkening the space below the branches. Somewhat unnerved by his silence, the zebra took this time as an opportunity to study her companion. His movements were far from graceful, she noticed, as he plodded one foot in front of the other. What was lacking in smoothness and poise, however, was made up for in the sheer power she sensed every time his foot met the earth. Each stride ate up distance and she was forced into a light trot in order to keep him from accidentally running her over.

Finally she could no longer hold back her curiosity.

"Tell me, friend, where are you from?

Describe for me from where you come."

At first he said nothing and the little zebra was worried that the entire journey would be conducted in silence. After a few moments, he spoke with reluctance, as if weighing his words carefully. "I come from the world of Caliban, the home of the First Legion, the Dark Angels. It is… was a world of forests, ancient and all-encompassing. Much like this one, to be honest," he added, gazing around at the surrounding trees. "But this place is considerably less hostile."

Zecora's earrings jingled as she curiously tilted her head.

"Less friendly, you say? How is that so?

Of a place like that, I do not know."

"The forests were home to all manner of beasts. They came in all shapes and sizes. Teeth like swords, spikes that launched like arrows, beaks strong enough to crush armor, spittle that made flesh melt like candle wax… All of these I have seen or heard of amongst their kind. No two were ever exactly the same, but they all had one thing in common: they had an unnatural penchant for cruelty and would slay anyone unfortunate enough to cross their path.

"That is why the Order was founded. We were a group of fighters from every walk of life, dedicating ourselves to protecting the people and slaying the foul beasts. In one last, mighty crusade, we purged our world of the dreadful vermin." Here he paused.

"All but one of them, that is."

Zecora eyed the enormous weapon on his back.

"That explains your mighty sword.

You had to fight a beastly horde.

I have never seen a blade so large.

How did it come into your charge?"

"Well…" he began. _It will not hurt to tell her, I suppose. And it would only be fair that I share my memories as I have seen hers._ "I suppose that is a fair question. To be honest, even the swords my brothers use aren't usually this large. It all started long ago, before I became an Angel…"

Ᾰ

_They were on patrol through a section of the forest where there had been sightings of a giant serpentine beast. _

_Mykel was only thirteen years old, but he was already a veteran of combat with the tainted creatures that called the darker portions of the forest home. His family, after a history of suffering more than a normal amount of predation, had dedicated themselves to becoming professional beast hunters. Villages would hire him, his father, and his four brothers to dispatch any beasts that reared their ugly heads. More than once he and his brothers had asked to join the knighthood of the Order and wage their campaign of retribution that way, but Father had insisted on all of them sticking together. He argued that, "Only when your brothers are counting on you will you fight at your best."_

_Over the years, this business took its toll. Two of his brothers were dead, buried beneath a rocky cairn to prevent scavengers from digging them up. His father had been crippled by a particularly savage mauling, forcing him to retire and rely on his remaining sons. Mykel's surviving brothers, sensing the change in their family's fortunes, hired themselves out as guards to protect traders and caravans from bandits and the beasts. Mykel was not ready to give up the battle yet, however, and one cold night he told his father that he was going to join the Order._

_A mixture of frustration, sadness, and pride met his statement. They both knew they would probably never see each other again. As a parting gift, the boy was allowed to take his father's two-handed sword, the family's ancestral heirloom. "Many beasts have choked and bled on its length," his father had bragged with pride. After a close embrace, Mykel had set off, never to return._

_Now a knight of the Order, he rode upon a black horse, scanning the forest around him for movement. Mykel sat straight in his saddle, brimming with the confidence and self-assured arrogance that can only come from youth. The knighthood had seen fit to equip him with a suit of black armor, powered by technologies from a forgotten age. His father's blade, however, still hung on his back. Some of the other young knights wondered why he did not arm himself with a chainblade. He had had to explain to them that the sword felt as comfortable to him as his own skin, as responsive to his thoughts as his right hand. If he was ever caught by surprise, he assured them, this blade would be the one to save him._

_Around him other armored members of the patrol rode on their own steeds, vigilant for any sign of their quarry. Since the defeat of the Knights of Lupus, who had captured and tried to breed almost all the surviving beasts, reports of any kind of attack or sighting had become almost nonexistent. Many of the Order were spread out throughout the forest, seeking to eliminate the last of the Great Beasts._

Soon. Soon all of Caliban will be free, _he thought to himself._ No longer will mothers fear for their slumbering babes, or fathers for their beloved sons… _His internal monologue was halted when Kenath held up a hand to halt the group. Dismounting from his horse, the young warrior knelt by a particular patch of ground that was covered by pine needles. Although Kenath was not the finest fighter in their band, his skills as a tracker were unmatched. Carefully he brushed aside some of the needles, exposing a long footprint. A track through the dirt ran alongside it._

"_The beast was here," he reported. "You can see where its belly dragged alongside its foot." Kenath's gaze went upward as he studied the branches of a tree close by. "Look at that branch right there. See how some of the needles are missing?" Mykel and the others studied the plant. Some of the branches were indeed stripped of their foliage._

"_It seems that the monster hit these branches to dislodge their greenery and used it to try and cover its tracks." The young knight looked up at the others. "This is a clever one, brothers. We should be careful, least we find ourselves the hunted. "_

_Mykel nodded in solemn agreement. As Kenath remounted, Mykel took a moment to consider their next move. "Brother Kenath, which way was the beast heading?" Kenath pointed west in reply, towards the base of a low, rocky mountain. As the group's most experienced beast hunter, Mykel had been given command of this mission. He had accepted reluctantly, aware that the lives of five other knights were his responsibility. It would have been easier to let someone else take the reins and simply serve as a sword arm, but his superiors had been firm. They claimed that this task would "cool the fire" in his blood._

_Despite Kenath's warning, Mykel had confidence in his own skills and in the cohesiveness of his patrol group. Every one of them had faced a beast at some point or another and was eager to add the glory of another kill to his list of deeds. _

"_We will track it to its lair. The sooner that this evil is put to rest, the better." The rest of the patrol nodded their agreement, turning their mounts to head west._

_An hour later, the band found itself approaching the rugged mountain face. Here the trees were scarce and withered, their roots clutching the soil like the fingers of a dying man. All the atmospheric noise they were used to died as they approached. Not even a puff of wind disturbed the quiet. Every one of them felt a great unease as they finally halted their mounts. The knights stood at the base of a rocky scree that had been formed from boulders and cobblestone that had fallen down the mountainside. Its jagged slope led up to a cave that sank into the mountain like a wound, its entrance ringed by stalactites formed over millennia by the action of water on limestone._

_"Dismount," Mykel ordered. As one the hunters lowered themselves and crept carefully forward. They all crouched there for a moment, tensely watching and listening. Other than the cawing of a far distant bird, no sign of their quarry met their senses. _

_ "Move up. Keep it quiet." Slowly they climbed the pile of rocks as they advanced toward the cave. Mykel swore under his breath as one of his squad, Gwain, misstepped and sent a rock clacking down. The glares of Kenath and the others were apparent even with their helmets on. For a moment they waited, scarcely daring to breathe. When a minute had passed, and none of them had been torn to pieces, they continued and reached the cave mouth at last._

_ "Something just occurred to me," whispered Kenath._

_ Mykel turned to him and quietly replied, "What?"_

_ "It is possible that the beast slumbers now. If we go in slowly and take our time, we might be able to catch it napping."_

_ The slumping of shoulders all around showed the mixed feelings that met this news. While it would be an easy kill with little risk, there would be no real glory gained from the beast's demise. _

_ "Then let me go in first," Mykel suggested. "I'll scout it out and see if it is home. Even if it isn't, we can still set a trap for it."_

_ "Are you sure you don't want me to do it," asked Kenath. "I can move quieter than any of you."_

_ "Sorry, Kenath. I'm the one in charge, so I take the risk. You just wait here and be ready for whatever happens."_

_ "If I hear screaming, we'll come running," Kenath promised._

_ "Oh, we'll be running, all right," Gwain piped in. "Straight in the opposite direction."_

_ Mykel could not help but chuckle at their grim humor. Casting his gaze back to the dark hole, he steeled himself and crept forward. The cave floor under his feet sloped upwards gently, its surface crisscrossed by grooves carved into the rock by erosion. Fifty feet up, the passage curved right. Mykel continued onward and his squad was lost from sight._

_ As he ascended, the sunlight behind him seemed to fade, as if he were underwater. When he rounded a corner that led to the left, it grew darker still. Every twist in the passageway saw the darkness deepen around him. Mykel was debating with himself about whether or not to light a torch when his eyes began to register a pale glow emanating from deeper in the cave. He pressed on slowly and cautiously, reminded all too well of an account that one of the elder knights had told him of a monster that had used its own bioluminescence to attract unwary villagers._

_ The glow became brighter with each step, with new colors becoming apparent as he got closer. He finally reached a point where the cave expanded upwards and outwards, revealing a circular chamber with a floor that was dotted with bubbling, boiling hot springs. Algae within each spring gave off different colors, varying from red to green to yellow and many others. Mykel noticed, however, that the predominant color that was given off was a soft blue._

_ He nearly took a step into the room before stopping himself. It would have been an embarrassing death if he had simply wandered in there and the monster had dropped on him from the ceiling. Mykel crouched down and crept forward, his helmed head scanning the walls and ceiling._

_ What he saw there was even more amazing than the algae and the springs. Strange growths poked out from the wall: fronds, shrubs, polyps, and other, stranger shapes. All of them glowed with a brightness that put the algae to shame. Heart's blood red, golden yellow, rich lavender and the green of new spring growth were all present, all serving as undertones for a neon blue that reminded Mykel of the edges of lightning bolts. _

_ On the other side of the chamber a large stone platform rose about four feet from the floor. Stalactites and stalagmites that had fused together to form natural pillars prevented him from seeing if it was occupied. The knight stepped lightly onto one of the paths that ran between the various springs. He made use of the cover the limestone columns offered him as he advanced, until at last he found himself at the weathered edge of the platform. Mykel pressed himself against its lip and peered over it. There was no sign of the beast._

_ With some minor difficulty due to his armor Mykel was able to clamber up onto the platform. His eyes widened behind his helm's mask as he saw that which he could not have seen from the floor._

_ Bones. Bones were scattered all over platform. A quick glance over assured him, however, that none of them had belonged to humans. At least, as far as he could tell. Curious, he dropped to one knee and examined a skull. It was about two feet wide and three feet long, and filled with needle-like teeth. The weathered, brown surface showed that these bones had been there for quite a while._

_ "__**There used to be so many of us,**__" a susurrant voice explained._

_ Mykel whirled as he heard the voice behind him, jumping backwards and grasping the hilt of his sword. Rising over the edge was a long, light pale blue body topped by a flat, snaky head. Feathers crested the back of its head, its colors as varied as a rainbow. Short, skinny arms placed long fingers onto the stone. Its fingers were chubby and slimy like those of a frog or a newt, but they were topped by raptor's talons. Feathery wings seemed to sprout from its length at random, literally branching out from the trunk._

_ The rest of its body was hidden below the raised section of ground, but Mykel was willing to bet that the creature was at least a good fifteen feet in length and three feet in diameter. _How could I have possibly not seen it, _he wondered as his heart hammered. From their lofty perch an additional two feet above the knight, golden orbs regarded him sagely. The beast made no further move._

_ "You… you __speak__?" It was the only response that Mykel in his shocked state could think of. His mind raced as he tried to come to terms with the fact that he was not being attacked and was instead having a conversation with a beast._

_ "__**Yes. It is a gift. Most of my brothers were not blessed enough to have it**__," it indicated with a sweep of its arm. Its gesture took in the bones that Mykel was standing amongst. "__**All they knew was how to howl, to roar, to scream, to kill, to eat…**__" The serpent leaned forward, caressing the skull that Mykel was examining earlier. It gazed upon the relic sadly. "__**And how much good did it do you, my brother?**__"_

_ Having regained some semblance of calm, Mykel demanded, "You have been terrorizing the village folk. Why?" His grip remained tight on his father's sword._

_ "__**To draw attention,**__" it replied smoothly. As he listened, Mykel was put in mind of a snake's hissing mixed here and there with snippets of birdsong. "__**I knew that if I frightened some of the peasants, the villages would call for the knights. I was hoping that they would send me a worthy champion…**__" More of the creature's body appeared as it slithered closer to Mykel. It stopped well out of sword range. "__**And perhaps… maybe… you are the one that I need.**__"_

_ "Do you truly seek a challenge, beast?" Mykel was confused by its manner._

_ "__**No, not a challenge… a wielder.**__"_

_ As Mykel stood there, cocking his head in confusion, the beast turned to face the rest of the chamber. It shook its head mournfully, the movement accentuated by its long neck. "__**The Time of Beasts is nearly done. Man owns the forests now. Even as we speak, the last of my kind are being hunted down. Soon, we will be nothing but bones and memory, reviled in stories and used as fodder for heroes in tales.**__"_

_ Its neck swung around and the beast stared at him, its eyes filled with fierce conviction. "__**I do not wish for that to be my fate. I wish for my memory to live on as more than just a mindless animal. And that, Mykel, is why you are here.**__"_

_ The knight was struck dumb by that last statement as the beast slithered off the platform and amongst the pools. He soon regained his wits and jumped down, speeding after the creature. _

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_**I know it because it was prophesied. Fate has brought you here, and we will both be better for it.**__"_

_The feathered serpent made its way to one side of the cavern, Mykel following in its wake. His curiosity made him forget about the hunt. No tale he had ever heard had made mention of talking beasts or prophecies. Somehow Mykel knew that this was a moment that would affect his destiny, and possibly those of others as well._

_It stopped before a small pool and Mykel, in his haste and preoccupied state, had to stop himself from bumping into the creature. This pool was different, as gas leaked up around the water ignited with the air, causing blue flames to surround the pool. In the center of the pool, a large, flat stone stuck out of the still water. The serpent gazed into its reflection before closing its eyes._

"_**Watch and see, young knight.**__"_

_At first nothing happened, but then a low rumbling began. Mykel began to feel the stone under his feet shake. The vibrations grew until the whole cavern shook and the warrior found it difficult to keep himself from stumbling. During the whole interval, the beast neither moved nor opened its eyes._

_Just when the tremors grew most violent, a mass of metal cracked through the surface of the stone in the center of the pool, dragging up blobs of magma with it. The volcanic material sloughed off of the metal, leaving a steaming dark grey length sticking out of the stone. Mykel could not believe his eyes._

"_It's… a sword," he breathed reverently. While he was by no means short, standing five feet tall at thirteen years old, Mykel saw that the blade of the weapon alone was nearly as tall as he was._

"_**Aye. It is composed of iron from the very core of our world**__," the beast affirmed. "__**It is called the **_**Heart of Caliban.**_**But it is not yet complete. One thing remains…**__"_

_Mykel looked at it questioningly. _

"_And what is that?"_

_The serpent turned to regard him._

"_**I would ask a boon of you, in exchange for the sword.**__"_

_He tensed, suddenly wary. _

"_**Fear not, human. I wish you no harm. Quite the opposite, in fact,**__" it assured him. "__**I only ask that you allow me to place my last fang inside of the sword.**__"_

"_Why," asked Mykel, not understanding._

"_**I am old and tired, young one,**__" answered the beast in a weary voice. "__**Living has become an exercise for me rather than a pleasure. My days are numbered, no matter how I count them. I shall either starve and waste away, or be the trophy of some aspiring knight's Beast Quest.**__" A hissing sigh escaped its lips. _

_Upon closer inspection, Mykel saw that time had indeed taken its toll on the creature. Its scales had lost their sheen and many had fallen off without being replaced, leaving only bare pale white skin. The feathers on its head crest and wings were faded in color, and he could point out spots where some of them had fallen out. As if to emphasize its point, the serpent opened its mouth wide, revealing a curved fang the size of a short sword. The tooth's twin, however, had been snapped off near the base._

_ "__**Now do you understand? My time is coming soon, and I have made my choice. I want my existence to have counted for something. In exchange for bringing you and the sword together, all I ask is for a piece of me to be entombed within the sword itself. That way even after I am long dead, and my bones have turned to dust, my tooth will still bite into worthy foes.**__"_

_ The young man found himself strangely moved by the beast's plea. He was reminded of his father, a warrior past his prime and simply waiting for the end. Mykel solemnly removed his helmet, revealing a young and strong face topped by close-cropped hair. Forest green eyes met golden ones in that moment._

_ "I, Brother Mykel, knight of the Order, grant you this boon. Together we will seek out the most dangerous of prey and show that even in death a warrior may strike down his foes."_

_ Closing its eyes and bowing its head in thanks, the serpent replied, "__**Then I shall now complete the sword.**__" It raised its arms and opened its mouth, the one fang gleaming. Both hands grasped the fang and gave it a hard yank. Another yank off to the side and the tooth came free in a spurt of blood. Smacking its gums, the beast pressed the liberated fang against the sword. The metal, still molten hot from the heat of rising to the surface, shifted and absorbed the tooth. Slimy fingers kept pressing until the relic was completely inside of the blade, returning to their owner smelling of scorched flesh._

_ "__**Step forward, Mykel, and claim your destiny.**__"_

_ He was skeptical at first, not wanting to suffer severe burns to his fingers. When the serpent beckoned him on, he grasped the hilt and was surprised to note that it was now perfectly cool. Grabbing it with both hands, Mykel yanked on the sword. It came easier than he had expected, and the mammoth blade smashed down on top of him. Even through the armor the force was enough to knock the wind out of him. _Damn, this thing is heavy.

_After regaining his breath, the young knight stood up, trying not to think about how uninspiring he had seemed in the last minute or so. He held the sword point down, leaning it on the floor like a polearm._

_ "__**At last, it is done.**__" The beast's eyes were alive with glee. "__**I can finally rest.**__" It craned its neck forward, speaking face-to-face with Mykel. "__**One last favor I ask of you. Please… end me.**__"_

_ "What?"_

_ "__**As I said, human, I have grown weary of life. I am ready to be done. You will carry my legacy forth, for all to know that not every one of us was without thought or reason. My strength, added to yours, so that you may fulfill your destiny.**__"_

_ It laid its head upon the floor, inhaling deeply. "__**Use the **_**Heart of Caliban**_**. It is only fitting that I be the blade's first kill.**__"_

_ Reluctant to kill the only beast-that-was-not-a-beast he had ever seen or heard of, Mykel hesitated. Eventually, however, pity won out. It took all of Mykel's strength to lift the massive weapon. _

_ "Before I do this, I must know… do you have a name, beast?"_

_ "__**Sadly, no, not in the sense of your kind**__," admitted the beast. Its golden eyes looked up at him, hopeful and regretful at the same time. "__**I think you understand now why I do this. My destiny is bound to yours. You will be great, and by extension I will have done something great. Thank you, Mykel of the Order.**__"_

_ The _Heart of Caliban _came swinging down, decapitating the snake's head. With its last breath, the head gasped, "__**You shall… bring… great change…**__"_

Ᾰ

_Shortly after the _coup de grace_, Mykel left the cavern with the sword and returned to his squad. They were overjoyed to see him alive, thinking he had buried inside the mountain by an earthquake they had all felt. They had waited for several tense minutes, it was said. This was confusing to their returning comrade, who felt that the better part of an hour had passed while he was inside._

_ At any rate, they were happy at the news that the beast was dead, proven by the blood that still clung to Mykel's new sword. The artifact was greeted with great curiosity, but Mykel declined to tell how he had gotten it. No doubt the other knights would never believe him._

_ And so they the merry band began the ride back to the fortress of Aldurukh, unaware of the pair of small, hooded figures that watched them leave._

_ Upon their return, Master Ramiel had accosted Mykel, wondering where he had come across such a ridiculously huge sword. Mykel explained that he found it in a cave during their mission, which was the truth. _

_ "So…" he began as he strained to hold the weapon in one of the sword drill forms that they were taught. The blade's weight had him hunched over and on his toes to try to maintain his balance, and even that would not last long. "Would you let me train with it?"_

_ Ramiel grinned and quipped, "When you can hold that sword properly, lad, yes you may."_

_ Two days later, the Emperor's Angels descended on Caliban._


End file.
